Winter Of Love
by KyuMing137
Summary: Kebahagian apa saja yang terjadi pada keluarga kecil KyuMin saat musim dingin tahun ini ? Author baru, RnR


KyuMin FF GS

Tittle : Winter of Love

Author : Gita

Cast : Cho Kyuhun x Lee Sungmin

Rated : T+

Genre : Romantic

Warning : GS for Ming. TYPO bertebaran. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Backsound : Super Junior – Our Love

Baca dengan hati yang tenang ..

Happy reading~

Winter of Love

Musim dingin kali kini memang sedikit ah tidak tidak..sangat berbeda dengan musim dingin sebelumnya untuk yeoja manis bernama Sungmin, Lee Sungmin ah tidak, marga yeoja penyuka warna pink itu telah berubah menjadi Cho. Yeah, Cho Sungmin lebih tepatnya. Di saat semua orang tengah merasakan dingin yang begitu menyengat hingga merasuki tulang-belulang, ya meskipun tubuh itu telah terlapisi oleh beberapa potong kain –baju. Kehangatan selalu ia rasakan saat bulir-bulir es terus berjatuhan dan membekukan kota pusat kehidupannya Korea Selatan, Seoul. Hawa dingin tak ia rasakan, padahal suhu saat ini telah mencapai minus nol derajat celcius.  
Butiran salju jatuh secara serakah, membuat pekarangan rumahnya nampak tak terlihat. Padahal, di pekarangan yang cukup luas itu di tanami oleh berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Sebagai pencuci mata, pikir Sungmin saat menanamnya beberapa waktu silam.

"Kau bahagia sekali jagiya." Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat merasakan sebuah lengan kekar telah bersarang di perutnya. Tak perlu berpikir keras, milik siapa lengan itu. Tentu saja milik namja yang telah menyandang status sebagai suaminya. "Tentu saja aku bahagia, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin pada sang suami yang bernama lengkap Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah natal pertama dengan status baru ku." Sambung Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil istrinya. Seakan-akan sedang mencari kehangatan disana. Ya dengan cara seperti itulah. Berpelukan dengan istri tercinta di tengah musim salju, tidak masalah bukan ?

"Aku juga bahagia bisa merayakan natal bersama dengan ." Gurau Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Baiklah . Sekarang, sudah malam! Lebih baik kita tidur."

"Baik ."

.

.

.

Selimut tebal telah membungkus tubuh mereka berdua –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Menambah kehangatan, begitulah alasan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengikuti kemauan sang suami yang terdakang bersifat manja. "Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita, Kyu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

_Beberapa tahun silam _

"Huwatcim."

"Sroot!"

Kyuhyun menatap horror ke arah yeoja yang baru saja bersin itu. "Iyuuuuh~" ucapnya kemudian secara tak sadar. Reflek, mungkin. Seketika gadis pelaku utama bersin tadi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos. "Mianhaeyo, ahjussi." Kyuhyun menganga lebar dan mata yang terbelalak, seakan keluar. " K..kau, memanggil ku apa tadi ?"

"Ahjussi." Jawabnya sekali lagi dengan kedipan mata polos. Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang tampan rupawan di panggil 'ahjussi' ? "YA! Aku belum setua itu." Hardik Kyuhyun.

"Aaa..benarkah ? Kau terlihat tua." Ejeknya lagi. Gadis itu mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang ia lihat.

"Aish~ berapa usia mu bocah ? Aku namja tampan dengan umur 17 tahun." Terang Kyuhyun. Urat di pelipisnya mulai mencuat ke permukaan.

"Mwo ? Kau..17 tahun ? Aigoo~ wajah mu benar-benar boros umur. Kau panggil aku apa tadi ? Bocah ? Tarik kembali ucapan mu itu, bocah! Aku dua tahun lebih tua dari mu." Kyuhyun memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bahkan gadis di hadapannya itu, terlihat seperti anak hilang yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Duduk sendiri di bangku taman, dengan hidung yang merah. Jacket tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Dan syal pink yang melilit di sekitar lehernya. "Jangan bercanda! Bahkan aku lebih tinggi dari mu, bocah."

Yeoja itu memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi-lagi ia di ragukan saat dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang memiliki kadar manis dengan daya tinggi, sangat tinggi. "Kau tidak sopan sekali. Aku lebih tua dari mu, meskipun aku lebih…" ia memberi jeda perkataannya, lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Lebih pendek dari mu." cicitnya dengan suara rendah. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Kyuhyun merasa bangga akan tinggi badannya. "Sedang apa kau malam-malam dingin seperti ini disini ? Tak baik bocah kecil seperti mu bermain malam hari, apa kau tidak di cari oleh ibu mu ? Ah, atau kau tidak tau arah jalan pulang, adik kecil ?" Kyuhyun menyerang yeoja manis itu dengan berbagai rentetan pertanyaan. "Kau cerewet sekali ahjussi." Komentar gadis itu.

"Ish! Siapa nama mu ?"

"Lee Sungmin, kau ?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi bisakah kau jawab pertanyaan ku tadi Sungmin-ah ?" Sungmin mendengus kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan namja yang menyebalkan macam Kyuhyun. "Hah. Dosa apa aku, Tuhan ? Bisa bertemu dengan namja tidak sopan sepertinya ?" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri. "Kau menyindir ku, eoh ?"  
Sungmin tersenyum licik. "Bagus jika kau merasa, Kyuhyun-ah."

.

.

.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari dalam kamar bernuansa biru dan pink itu. Sepasang suami-istri sedang mengenang masa pertemuan pertama mereka, saat musim salju beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebuah pertemuan yang sangat jauh dari kata manis ataupun romantis. "Kau menyebalkan sekali malam itu Kyu. Sudah ku beritahu bahwa aku noona mu, tapi kau tetap memangil ku bocah." Sunggut Sungmin. Bibir unik miliknya maju beberapa senti. Yaps, mampu menambah kadar manis pada dirinya. Kyuhyun menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung bangir Sungmin. Lalu menggesekkannya secara perlahan. "Kau juga menyebalkan." Jawabnya.

"YA!" Sungmin memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun. Tangan Sungmin berada tak jauh dari dada itu, sangat memudahkan Sungmin untuk melakukan serangan pada namja yang telah menikahinya pada tanggal 13 Juli lalu.

"Meskipun menyebalkan tapi akhirnya kita bisa menikah seperti ini, bukan ?" Sungmin teresenyum malu-malu kucing lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali berkencan ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak akan melupakan hari bersejarah itu, Kyu."

.

.

.

Sungmin mematuk bayangan dirinya di cermin. Nampak sesekali ia memastikan tak ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya sore ini. "Tidak buruk." Ucap Sungmin.  
Hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Huh~ kencan pertama yang ia lakukan benar-benar membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

_Every single day I try jeong mal geo i da wa sseo  
We get closer to a good time shi ryeon deu re Say goodbye_

**Pip**

"Yeo –"

"**Ming, keluarlah! Aku sudah di depan rumah mu."** Potong seseorang dari seberang sana. Sungmin berdecak sebal. Sudah menjadi kekasih masih saja tidak ada sopan santunnya, batin Sungmin.

"Ne Kyu, aku akan segera keluar. Kau tunggu sebentar." Jawab Sungmin sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar miliknya.

"**Ne. Ppalli jagiya."**

**Tuut Tutt**

Wajah Sungmin memerah beberapa saat. Mendengar panggilan manis dari Kyuhyun. Pipinya yang berisi telah terlapisi oleh semburat merah. Aigo~ manis sekali yeoja ini. Oh andai Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilnya pada namja yang tengah berdiri di dekat pagar rumahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ?"

"Aku malu dengan orang tua mu. Aku belum siap bertemu mereka." Terang Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Kajja!" seru Kyuhyun sembari menautkan jemarinya pada jemari lentik Sungmin. "Kau manis sekali hari ini, Ming." Sungmin merasakan bahagia yang menyeruak dalam hatinya. Saat pujian dari Kyuhyun menyapa indra pendengarannya. "Gg–gomawo." Balasnya gagap.

Kencan perdana mereka pun di mulai. Kencan mereka di awali dengan menikmati es crim bersama di sebuah kedai sederhana. Telah tersaji dua buah cup es crim rasa coklat. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya memang sangat menyukai es crim pun , melahap panganan dingin itu dengan semangat membara. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin. Seperti anak kecil, begitulah komentar Kyuhyun. "Pelan-pelan saja makannya. Aku tidak akan mengambil es crim mu, jagi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun menjulurkan sebuah tisu, untuk menghapus sisa es crim yang menempel di sekitar bibir Sungmin. "Bahkan cara makan mu tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh ku memanggil mu noona, hm ?"

"Itu beda urusan Kyu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Menurut Sungmin, urusan makan es crim dengan urusan Kyuhyun memanggilnya noona itu tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali.

"Beda apanya ?" Kyuhyun penasaran. "Bahkan kau terlihat lebih muda dari ku Ming. Dan juga, kau memang tidak pantas untuk ku panggil noona." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tapi tetap saja aku noona mu." ketus Sungmin.

"Ani, kau bukan noona ku. Kau itu kekasih ku Lee Sungmin."

Salahkan saja kulit Sungmin yang mulus tanpa noda. Membuat wajahnya mudah sekali memerah. Aigo~ lihatlah sekarang wajah manis itu telah berubah seperti kepiting rebus saja. Terlebih lagi pipinya yang telah memerah dengan sempurna. Benar-benar manis. Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi berisi itu. "YA! Kau menyakiti ku, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin melayangkan protes pada Kyuhyun saat kekasihnya yang tidak memiliki sopan santun itu menarik pipinya berlawanan arah. "Kau lucu sekali, Ming."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat lalu melepaskan pipi yang menjadi korban cubitannya. Sungmin memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin jika sedang marah atau kesal seperti sekarang ini, memang akan lebih menggemaskan. Benar-benar bakat alami. Semuanya sangat natural, tidak ada kesan di buat-buat dalam aegyo Sungmin. "Ish! Sakit, Kyu!" Sungmin naik pitam. Lalu ia sambar hidung mancung Kyuhyun yang bertengger di wajah tampannya. "Rasakan ini, Cho Kyuhyun! Hahaha." Sungmin terus saja memencet hidung Kyuhyun. "YA! Lepaskan Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tak mengindahkan jeritan Kyuhyun. Ia semakin gencar menyerang hidung mancung milik Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan, atau kau ku..cium.."dengan gerakan cepat segera di lepas hidung Kyuhyun yang sempat menjadi tawanannya beberapa saat itu. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya emm…salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kita pergi ke Namsan Tower, bagaimana ?" ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lucu. "Kajja." Segera ia berdiri lalu menyambar lengan Kyuhyun yang –sebelumnya- telah berdiri terlebih dahulu. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan sesekali terlihat mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Benar-benar manis.

Namsan Tower memang tak ada matinya. Selalu saja ramai jika sudah malam hari seperti ini. Banyak sekali muda-mudi yang menghabiskan waktu kencannya di sekitar menara yang menjadi kebanggan Korea itu.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di taman sekitar Namsan Tower. Tangan mereka masih saling berpagut satu sama lain. "Kau senang ?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin memandang onyx Kyuhyun lembut. "Sekali. Aku sangat senang." Balasnya tak kalah lembut. Kyuhyun memeluk pundak Sungmin, lalu merebahkan kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Ini kencan pertama ku." Sungmin terkekeh geli mendengar kejujuran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun termasuk namja yang tampan, tapi mengapa ini menjadi kencan pertamanya ?. "Aku juga begitu."

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin penuh sayang. "Saranghae." Ucapnya kemudian. "Na do."

.

.

.

"Malam itu aku sangat bahagia!" seru Sungmin membara. Senyuman lima jari terus menghias wajah yeoja kelinci itu. "Kau sangat romantis, malam itu." Imbuhnya kemudian.

"Aku juga bahagia. Kau tau ? Kencan pertama kita adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa ku lupakan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ming?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku..merindukan mu.." Di susul kemudian sebuah ciuman di bibir manis Sungmin. "Biarkan untuk malam ini, aku menyentuh mu.." bisik Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

"Lakukan sesuka mu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku milik mu seutuhnya." Jawab Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, suara desahan mulai membahana di ruangan yang terdefinisi sebagai kamar itu.

.

.

Nasi goreng sudah siap di meja makan. Susu, dan air putih juga sudah siap. Setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, Sungmin segera memasak –setelah membersihkan diri dari 'acaranya' bersama Kyuhyun semalam– untuk Kyuhyun yang masih bergelut manja dengan selimut tebal di kamar. "Sekarang waktunya untuk membangunkan, Kyuhyun." Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

_Cklek_

Terbukalah pintu itu. Nampak gundukan besar di tengah kasur. "Jagiya, bangun!" Sungmin sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Berharap sang namja penyuka game itu akan segera terbangun. "Kyu, bangunlah. Waktunya sarapan, sayang." Sungmin membelai pipi suaminya yang mulai berisi itu dengan lembut.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima detik

Tidak ada reaksi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun malas. Selalu saja seperti ini. Susah untuk di bangunkan, sungut Sungmin dalam hati. Terpaksa ia gunakan cara terampuh untuk membangunkan namja itu.

Chu~

Sungmin mengecup lembut bibir suaminya. Hanya dengan cara seperti itu Kyuhyun akan cepat bangun. Seperti pangeran tidur, eoh ? Ck.  
"Eunghh~" berhasil bukan.

"Bangun sayang, sudah siang." Bisik Sungmin di daun telinga Kyuhyun. "Cium aku satu kali lagi, maka aku akan bangun." Penawaran macam apa itu ? Ckckc, dasar Kyuhyun mesum.

Chu~

Sungmin menuruti kemauan suaminya. Ia kecup sekali lagi bibir tebal itu. Saat ingin menyudahinya, Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin. Yah akhirnya, ciuman itu berlangsung…cukup lama.

"Selamat pagi sayang ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Sungmin selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi. Kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"Pagi Kyu. Cepat mandi, aku menunggumu di meja makan." Jawab Sungmin, sembari melangkah meninggalkan kamar mereka. Dan menuju ke lantai dasar –ke ruang makan-.

.

.

"Aaah, kenyangnya. Masakan mu selalu enak Ming." Puji Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau baru tahu, Cho Kyuhyun ?"

"Oiya Ming..aku belum mendapat jatah kiss morning ku.." Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Belum mendapatkan jatah kiss morning ? Yang benar saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Lantas, ciuman tadi pagi itu apa ? Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun seakan mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan Sungmin. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat dimana Sungmin duduk. "Ciuman tadi pagi itu untuk membangunkan ku. Lalu yang ini –

Chu~

–untuk kiss morningnya."

Lihat! Cho Kyuhun berhasil mencuri ciuman dari Sungmin. "Dia benar-benar, evil." Gumam Sungmin.

Esok pagi …

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUN." Teriakan itu membahana dari arah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun panik setelah pekikan Sungmin itu. "Ada apa Ming ?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Kepanikan mendominasi di wajah tampannya. "AKU HAMIL KYU. AKU HAMIL." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Benarkah ?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Ini." Sungmin memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah alat pemeriksa kehamilan. Kyuhyun melihat dua garis merah disana, itu berarti Sungmin hamil. "Gomawo jagiya. Aku mencintai mu." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. "Aku juga mencintai mu, Kyu."

Lengkap sudah kebahagian keluarga kecil Cho itu. Musim dingin yang begitu penuh kebahagiaan untuk mereka.  
Musim dingin tahun ini, adalah tahun pertama yang mereka lewati setelah menikah lima bulan yang lalu.  
Musim dingin tahun ini pula, Tuhan mempercayai mereka untuk menerima sebuah titipan. Titipan yang mereka nantikan. Seorang bayi kecil yang akan melengkapi kebahagian sepasang suami istri yang bernama, Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin.

Benar-benar musim dingin yang membahagiakan, bukan ?

.

.

.

FIN

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda untuk membaca FF saya. Saya tunggu kritik dan komentnya.

Saya author baru disini :) Saya tunggu RnRnya :) Terimakasih^^


End file.
